Lambert Ourson
Lambert Ourson is the younger son of Hawthorn and Zelindor from Bearskin by Henriette-Julie de Murat. He is the younger twin brother of Humbert Ourson. Info Name: Lambert Ourson Age: 14 Parent's Story: Bearskin (Murat) Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Humbert Ourson Secret Heart's Desire: To learn proper etiquette and live a clean life. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at dancing, etiquette...and cleaning! Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be somewhat of a neat freak and get grossed out easily. It's hard when you have someone like Humbert around. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I love learning all sorts of formal dances. Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I don't like getting dirty. Best Friend Forever After: My brother Humbert. Character Appearance Lambert is of average height, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a light green jacket with a white T-shirt and black short pants. He wears a crown of hawthorn leaves around his head. On his face are sunglasses. Personality Lambert is a very clean person, and doesn't mind cleaning up after others. He is very polite and courteous, and he has very good table manners. He is a lover of royal balls and dancing, as well as fine dining. He likes animals, but prefers not to talk about gross things about them. Some people find it hard to believe that Lambert and Humbert are identical twins because they act so different from each other with their "slob vs. snob" dynamic. Biography I'm Lambert Ourson, the younger son of King Zelindor and Queen Hawthorn. I'm from Bearskin - it's not the one you're probably thinking of, though. My mother was a princess beloved by the ogre Rhinoceros, who kidnapped her in the form of a rhinoceros. Her servant Corianda sewed her into a bear. She fled to another kingdom, where she was taken in by a king. Her fairy godmother turned her back into a princess, but returned her to a bear form during the day. She did this every day until one morning the king saw her put on the bearskin. They married, and two years later they had me and Lambert. The ogre Rhinoceros returned and took the form of an astrologer, and killed me and my brother. He tricked the king into thinking the queen had murdered them. The king condemned her to death, but could not bring himself to kill her. The fairy godmother saved her and showed her the two princes and Corianda and revealed the ogre was the killer. Being the younger child, I am getting a different destiny. I'm supposed to be the Prince Charming in another French fairy tale, although I don't know which one. I'm a bit annoyed that Humbert gets to be the next Bearskin, but I think I'll find something that fits me. Unlike my brother Humbert, I can be somewhat prissy and a bit of a neat freak. I spend plenty of time combing my hair and brushing my teeth. I spend more time in the shower than Humbert does. I get very angry whenever someone forgets to flush - I hate school bathrooms. I'm lucky that the school serves good food, but certain dishes (such as Salisbury steak) make me queasy. People are surprised to find out me and Humbert are identical twins, since I'm clean while Humbert is gross. Everyone says they can tell us apart by how we smell. Being around Humbert can be pretty embarrassing at times. He's always sharing disgusting trivial bits and doing gross stuff like picking his nose and picking the dead skin from behind his ears. He also walks around with that stinky bearskin on. I tend to be the one who has to wash it because Humbert hates washing it. Still, despite our differences, Humbert and I get along great. We should consider ourselves lucky to be alive because of what Rhinoceros tried to do to us. And when all else fails, Humbert and I realize that we have each other, and nothing will ever change that. Trivia *Lambert's surname refers to the French word for bear. *Lambert has a pet rhinoceros named Muffy, whom he shares with his brother Humbert. Muffy stays at home with Lambert's parents. *Lambert is a distant relative of Valere Ourson. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Orion Acaba. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:Bearskin (Murat) Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress Category:French